Hotel Transylvania (Justin Bonesteel Style)
Cast *Megamind as Dracula *Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Dracula (Bat) *Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) as Mavis *Gylfie (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Mavis (Bat) *Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) as Jonathan *Shrek as Frankenstein *Fiona (Shrek) as Eunece *Surly (The Nut Job) as Wayne *Andie (The Nut Job) as Wanda *Minion (Megamind) as Griffin *Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Murray *Elsa (Frozen) as Martha *Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) as Mr. Fly *Skinner (Ratatouille) as Quasimodo Scenes: *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 1 - Megamind Future *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 2 - Present Day *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 3 - Astird and Megamind's Conservation/Astird Dream *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 4 - The Village/Astrid's Sadness *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 5 - Megamind Meets Hiccup/Love at First Sight *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 6 - Megamind's New Plan *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 7 - Hiccup Funnies *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 8 - At the Pool Party *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 9 - Megamind and Hiccup's Argument *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 10 - Hiccup and Astird's Friendship/The Spa *Hotel Transylanvia (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 11 - Megamind and Hiccup's Friendship *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 12 - Skinner Kidnapping Astird's Feelings *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 13 - Megamind's Past *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 14 - At the Party/The Argument *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 15 - Colette's Gift/Megmind's Mistake *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 16 - To get Hiccup back at the Human World *Hotel Transylvania (J.B.Eagle Style) Part 17 - Monster Festival/Shrek's Adice *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 18 - The Airplane *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 19 - Megamind's Permission Happy Ending *Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: *Hotel Transylvania (2012) Clips Used: *Megamind (2010) *Storks (2016) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *The Nut Job (2014) *The Nut Job 2 Nutty by Nature (2017) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *Norm of the North (2016) The Good Dinosaur (2015) *Zootpia (2016) *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Monsters Inc. (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *How to Train your Dragon (2010) *Gift of the Night Fury (2011) *Dreamworks Dragons (2012-2014) *Ratatouille (2007) *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) *Paranorman (2012) *Frozen (2013) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: ChipWrecked (2011) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) *The Wild Life (2016) *Trolls (2016) *Moana (2016) *Despicable Me (2010) *Beauty and the Beast (2017) Gallery Megamind.jpg|Megamind as Dracula Legend+of+the+Guardians+-+Soren_-_Copy_(2).jpg|Soren as Draula (Bat) IMG_7280.PNG|Astrid as Mavis Bat.PNG|Glyfie as Mavis (Bat) IMG_7281.PNG|Hiccup as Jonathan IMG_4261.JPG|Shrek as Frankenstein IMG_3958.jpg|thumb|Fiona as Eunece Surly_nb2.png|Surly as Wayne IMG_6765.JPG|Andie as Wanda Griffin.JPG|Minion as Griffin 282px-Sulleymonsters,inc..png|James P. Sullyvan As Murray Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Martha Mantis kung fu panda 3.png|Mantis as Mr. Fly IMG_4291.JPG|Skinner as Quasimodo Category:Justin Bonesteel Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie-spoof Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania TV Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs